1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral device and a device connection system that are configured, connected to a device subject to connection (or a connection mate device), to execute communication with another device subject to connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-164120, there is disclosed a memory card that is detachably connected to electronic devices.